A wish and a reincarnation
by Bloodie Ash
Summary: After being wished into the world of the living by anime fan Rachel Blitz Grimmjow feels a spiritual pressure he'd thought he'd never feel again.


Hey, here's a new Grimmjow story, I seem to be going through a Bleach phase so please bear with me. I don't own Bleach, only Rachel and Noel.

I realized it was a dream when I realized I wasn't myself. This type of dream was normal nowadays. They had started shortly after my roommate, Rachel Blitz, had forced me to read the manga series Bleach. She was a major anime fan. With a sigh I looked down at my hands, the tattoo of the number thirty-two on the inside of my left wrist no longer anything new to me.

"Why so gloomy?" Someone asked behind me. I turned to see three girls, three anime characters, Mila Rose, Apace, and Sun-Sun.

"You should know." I answered as I sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I thought you had complete and utter faith in Grimmjow." Mila Rose commented. I rolled my eyes.

"I do, but he's taking his sweet time." I grumbled standing and walking over to the mirror. Gold eyes stared back at me as I examined the rest of my appearance. Short purple hair that stopped at the nape of my neck, a broken mask that made me think of an anbu fox mask from Naruto, rested a top my head like a crown, an intricate red design going across it. The girl's outfit consisted of bandages covering her chest, a sleeveless white vest, white fingerless gloves, and baggy white pants. She wore no shoes.

"Maybe he's not planning on coming back." Apache said. She was trying to anger me, but it wouldn't work.

"Trust me. He'll be the sexta espada again." I said simply turning back to the three. "Now do you mind, I hardly have any time to myself with Luppi harassing me." I said.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said you'd become his fraccion." Mila Rose pointed out.

"If I remember correctly I said that I would remain loyal to the sexta espada." I corrected her wishing only for her and the other two to leave me alone.

"Meaning what? You're just waiting for Grimmjow to take his rank back?" Apache snapped. A headache was beginning to form as I resisted the urge to hit her. No I wouldn't give her the satisfaction. "That's never going to happen." She continued.

"It's been lovely seeing you three again. However I do believe you should leave before I do something I may or may not regret." I said softly trying hard not to let my anger shine through. Eventually I got the three of them to leave me alone.

I flopped across my bed hoping this dream would end before I met with any more Bleach characters. Of course my prayers could not be answered. There was a sound at my door. I rolled out of bed hoping to meet the intruder with a hopefully well fired cero. "Since when have you been this jumpy?"

"Since Sun-Sun and the others paid me a visit earlier." I grumbled.

"And that made you jumpy?" Grimmjow questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No it made me irritated." I replied sitting back down on my bed.

"Oh, I thought you didn't let your temper get the best of you." He teased sitting down next to me.

"I probably have you to blame for that." I replied leaning my head against his shoulder. His arm snaked around my waist.

"Really and how am I to blame?" He asked.

"You're seriously going to ask me that?" I inquired. He was probably one of the most temperamental people I knew. "You may not like the answer you receive." I continued. Grimmjow sighed and suddenly stood.

"Hey. I was enjoying using you as a head rest." I protested.

"I'm going back to the world of the living." He informed me. It was my turn to sigh.

"You're going to be careful this time around right?" I asked standing as well.

"No promises." I sighed again and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"Just don't die." I whispered.

"Noel! Noel!" My name was shouted several times as I was shook awake. I groaned as I opened my eyes. A pair of big brown eyes stared down at me and red-ish orange hair created a curtain between us and the rest of the world.

"Hmmm?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Rachel backed up allowing me to see the rest of our room. Both sides were identical. A bed, a nightstand, a desk, and a closet door. Of course Rachel's side of the room was far messier than my own, clothes strewed all about and her desk covered in manga of all kinds.

"You were talking in your sleep again." Rachel informed me with a large grin. I could feel myself pale.

"And what exactly did I say?" I wondered. I was a bit nervous, especially since whenever I dreamed about Grimmjow Rachel blew it all out of portion.

"Oh just the usual about Grimmjow. Your sweet precious Grimmjow." Rachel crooned. I groaned and pulled a pillow over my face. "Oh come on. It's not that bad having a fan crush on an anime character." She tried to assure me. I pulled the pillow off my face and turned to face her.

"Maybe not for you little Miss otaku." I grumbled. I sat up and swung my feet out of bed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel demanded as I walked to my closet intent on getting my uniform. "It's Saturday by the way." She added guessing my thoughts. Thank the gods. I enjoyed the boarding school, as much as I could, but wearing a skirt was not one of the things I was particularly fond of. Instead I pulled out a pair of black jeans, a white sleeveless hoodie, and a pair of socks. I quickly slipped out of my pjs and into my outfit before going in search of my converse.

"It means you've always got a fan crush on one anime character or another." I answered pulling on my converse and lacing them up tightly.

"Well anime characters are so much better than regular people." Rachel answered as she applied some lip gloss.

"Oh great. Nice to know I lose out to some ink and paper." I grumbled grabbing my dog collar like choker.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just, haven' you ever heard the phrase all good men are taken, gay, or fictional characters?" Rachel asked as I emptied my messenger bag of my textbooks.

"So, you're looking for a boyfriend." I mused as I slipped my lap top into my bag. "Anyway what are our plans for today?" I continued the strap of my bag going over my head.

"Oh please." Rachel scoffed. "As for our plans, well we're hoping the wish I made last night will come true, going to the library to study for a bit, and coming back to the commons to chill out." She continued.

"Wish? What wish?" I demanded. When Rachel made wishes the end result usually wasn't pretty. She had this freaky sort of luck where most of her wishes came true.

"Oh last night I made a wish for anime guys to come and jazz up our miserable lives here." I couldn't help but face palm.

"Well it's an impossibility so I doubt it's going to happen." I answered as a deep breath calmed my mind a bit.

"Yeah, but whishing on a shooting star increases my chances." I groaned.

"Let's just go to the library." I grumbled.


End file.
